Reste
by Splanchnique
Summary: Sauvé au coin d'une ruelle. La gratitude est un mot qu'il ne connaît pas forcément. /YAOI RuixMarco
1. Chapitre 1: Mélancolie et Malchance

**Bwarf, je glandouille ces derniers temps... mais j'avais cette histoire en réserv, maintenant que j'en clos d'autres, j'peux la publier.**

**Instigatrice de ce pairing, encore ma consoeur (bon sang que je suis docile, tss) mais c'était marrant à mettre en place. Niveau repère temporel bah... après la défaite contre Kyoshin? ou avant... enfin, bien avant le tournoi international en tous cas (c'est pas logique tout ça, rah...)**

**Enfin bref, amusez vous bien :x**

* * *

**Chapitre I: Mélancolie et malchance**

Mélancolique. C'était le seul mot qui arrivait à franchir son esprit. Assis sur sa moto dans une ruelle douteuse, phares éteints, Rui regardait la lune. Pleine et ronde, blanche comme son trench-coat. Sa vie prenait une pente qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Une copine dans la personne de sa manager, un appartement à lui, loin de ses parents et de son frère, une croix sur sa vie de délinquant stupide –il avait juste supprimé le stupide, entendez bien.

Comme ça, on aurait pu croire qu'il était devenu un gars presque respectable. Eh bien c'était le cas. Mais comment dire…quelque chose lui manquait depuis. Il avait toujours ses sorties entre potes, avec clopes et alcools en invités principaux, quelques bastons de temps à autres, mais rien de réellement exaltant. Ca c'était bon pour l'ancien Rui, l'abruti qui cognait sur tous sans distinction, capable d'aller jusqu'à frapper un arbitre par caprice, quitte à foutre ses rêves aux orties.

Quelque chose qui le dépassait lui manquait encore. L'adrénaline. Même la plus belle cuite de sa vie la semaine dernière n'avait pas réussi à lui apporter ça – et en plus depuis il avait la nausée depuis qu'il voyait une bouteille de whisky.  
Le quasi coma éthylique ne lui avait prodigué cette espèce d'envol qu'il avait attendu. Et il préférait ne même pas penser à la drogue, il avait vu ce que ça donnait sur certains lycéens de Zokugaku.  
Très peu pour lui les veines violettes sous la peau diaphane et les crises de manque.

Alors il regardait le ciel de nuit de Tokyo, comme attendant une réponse à ce vide.

Voilà, juste mélancolique.

****

Malchanceux. C'était le seul mot qui arrivait à franchir son esprit. De toute façon le reste de son cerveau était occupé par la douleur de son ventre et de sa mâchoire… et du reste de son corps d'ailleurs.

Maria lui avait bien dit de ne pas traîner dans le coin à cette heure-ci. Une ruelle sombre remplie de petites frappes ou de junkies –selon les semaines et les affrontements entre gangs – qui cherchaient juste de quoi acheter leurs dopes respectives. Il aurait peut-être dû l'écouter plutôt que de lui balancer son éternel sourire et sa dernière bouteille de coca avant de partir en racheter. C'est con, il était justement sur le parking du petit supermarché quand une bande de lycéens aux pupilles juste un peu trop dilatées l'avait chopé pour lui piquer son portefeuille.

Il aurait dû prendre Gaoh avec lui, tiens. Au moins il n'aurait pas ce goût métallique dans la bouche, quand une barre de fer accueilli son estomac une nouvelle fois.  
Vision brouillée, incapacité de penser clairement ou de se relever. Une main agile fouilla sa poche de veste et il sentit quelque chose de glacial s'appuyer sur sa gorge. Quelque chose d'assez froid et d'assez reconnaissable pour qu'il reprenne un minimum ses esprits.  
Une lame plaquée contre la peau fine qui menaçait à tout moment de trancher une artère trop fragile. Marco n'osait même plus respirer, de peur de faire un geste qui aurait déplu au camé et ferma les yeux, priant pour que son cerveau le déconnecte.

Il entrouvrit pourtant une paupière quand il sentit une vive lumière éclairer son visage et ses agresseurs, et un moteur vrombissant se coupa.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un de plus.

Voilà, juste malchanceux.

*****

Une voix rocailleuse que les quatre lycéens mus par la dope reconnurent aussitôt retentit sur le parking.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur MA rue, bande d'enfoirés ?! J'croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois.  
- Ha…Habashira-san ! On était juste en train de passer… rien de…  
- Vos gueules ! les coupa-t-il dans un cri déchirant la nuit. J'ai pas à écouter des connards qui marchent à la came –il dégaina son couteau papillon- et si vous ne foutez pas le camp d'ici trois secondes, j'vous éventre comme des porcs ! C'est bien entré dans vos cerveaux liquéfié par la neige, connards ?! »

Les quatre adolescents prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et détalèrent, disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la ruelle adjacente. Le grand brun soupira, mortifié, et fut intrigué par la forme révélée par la fuite des junkies. Il descendit la quille de sa moto et descendit, rejoignant le blessé, passant une main sous sa nuque.

« Bien amoché, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
- …C'est si horrible… que ça ? »

Le murmure du jeune homme qu'il tenait le surprit. Mince, d'habitude les types qu'on retrouvait aux prises avec ce genre de types criaient grâce ou étaient déjà dans le coma. Il haussa un sourcil fin et sourit, amusé et presque admiratif .

« T'inquiète pas pour ta gueule d'ange, il savent éviter les endroits où ça se voit. Enfin sauf… –il désigna sa joue d'un mouvement circulaire du doigt.  
- Tant… tant que c'est pas trop grave… »

Rui croisa enfin ces yeux azurés. Quelque chose qui le happa littéralement. Une couleur d'une pureté inimaginable grâce à la lune claire. Couleur qui disparut quand il ferma ses paupières et se laissa aller contre le bras du motard.

Plus rien à craindre, apparemment. Un bras chaud derrière sa nuque, plus de menaces ou de coups. Son instinct de survie se mit en veille.  
Enfin le noir salvateur.

**

Une chaleur bienfaisante l'entourait, quelque chose de moelleux derrière son cou. Dans la brume de son esprit il se rappela vaguement d'un bras qui le soutenait, d'une voix rauque qui l'avait rassuré. Et il ouvrit les yeux pour tenter de se souvenir de ce visage qu'il n'avait vu qu'en contrejour. La lumière de la lune avait recouvert cette figure de soutien d'ombre et il n'avait aperçut qu'un long manteau blanc parfaitement assorti à l'astre de nuit.  
Marco pouffa intérieurement. Ouch, les coups devaient être plus rudes qu'il ne l'avait imaginé pour penser ainsi. C'était si romanesque qu'il venait de se demander s'il n'était pas dans la peau d'une gamine de six ans jouant à la princesse et au prince charmant arrivé sur son cheval blanc. Ou plutôt sa moto.  
Ce qu'il sentait sous son dos et sur lui n'était pas l'incarnation d'un quelconque fantasme de fillette, mais bel et bien un lit, chaud et accueillant. Deux places apparemment.

Une voix féminine lui parvint aux oreilles, comme passée dans un tampon de ouate. Il tenta d'éclaircir ses idées et l'ouïe lui revint peu à peu, saisissant enfin le sens des phrases au ton acide de la jeune femme, qui devait crier depuis la pièce d'à côté.  
A bien y réfléchir, les murs ne devaient pas être bien épais, il se serait cru juste à côté d'elle. Par contre, plus intriguant, il reconnut la voix de l'adolescent qui l'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas.

« Tu vas me ramener tous les types qui se font racketter du coin, bientôt ?! Si ce type s'est fait taper dessus, c'est _son_ problème! Ici c'est pas un refuge !  
- Ils étaient sur MA rue, Mégumi ! Ce type n'y est strictement pour rien !  
- Je m'en fous c'est clair ?! Ici c'est chez nous ! C'est pas un hôpital pour mecs tabassés ! Et s'il ne se réveille pas avant la nuit on dort où ? Par terre ?! Je te préviens si ça se passe comme ça, tu pionces dans le salon, c'est clair ?!  
- Meg', bordel tu peux faire un effort, non ?  
- J'en ai ras-le-bol de tes bastons à deux balles, Rui !  
- Je n'y suis pour rien, merde ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça ?!  
- Dès qu'il est réveillé tu le dégages, c'est tout ce que j'accepterai de comprendre, pigé ?! »

Il perçut le jeune homme commencer une protestation et la finir d'un râle contenu, excédé.

Rui… Rui… ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Rui Habashira, disait l'un des junkies… Celui des Chameleons ?

Le porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée, l'extirpant brutalement de ses réflexions, et le grand brun hausse un sourcil.

« Oh ? Déjà réveillé ?  
- Je… Marco esquissa un mouvement pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Je vais m'en aller, j'ai pas envie que tu te mettes mal avec ta copine…  
- Ah, t'as entendu. »

Il voulu lui adresser un sourire d'excuse quand une douleur lui foudroya les côtes et le ventre, et son hôte l'obligea à se recoucher immédiatement.

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, elle va se calmer. Reste là, t'as salement morflé.  
- Je ne t'ai pas dis merci, hier.  
- Bah, j'défend mon territoire, c'est tout.  
- Alors je te dis merci pour aujourd'hui. »

Rui sourit, amusé, et souleva les draps pour dévoiler les bandages dont il avait entouré le métis. Marco ne l'avait même pas remarqué, encore trop embrumé. A certains endroit il constata que de petites tâches écarlates s'étendaient sur le lin blanc, et il leva son regard cobalt vers le Caméléon.

« Rien de grave, le rassura-t-il. Juste que sous les coups parfois, la peau a un peu lâché, à force. T'as pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose de cassé, heureusement. Sinon tu serais pas là.  
- Merci, souffla-t-il encore.  
- Et t'occupes de ce qu'a dit Meg', on peut très bien dormir dans le salon le temps que tu te rétablisses un peu, c'est bon.  
- Pas question ! protesta le métis en se relevant, juste avant de se recoucher, terrassé par la douleur qui venait de lui vriller le cerveau. Je peux rentrer chez moi, je veux dire… »

Rui lui tapota la tête avec un « c'est ça », et s'attela à lui changer les pansements.

Il l'avait hissé sur sa moto la nuit dernière, et l'avait ramené chez eux au petit matin, sans vraiment réfléchir, pour le soigner. Un peu comme un chiot blessé qu'on est incapable de laisser sur le bord de la route. Quelque chose avait retenu son attention dans ce regard céruléen.  
Et puis quand il avait déshabillé cet adolescent pour panser ses blessures, il avait été saisi d'un émoi sans précédent. Un peu comme lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps de Mégumi, la première fois. Un sorte de fascination mêlée à de la curiosité, une envie de découvrir par le regard, par le toucher, par chaque sens dont on l'avait doté à la naissance. Il s'était mordu la lèvre et giflé mentalement sous cette pensée, et avait accompli son ouvrage sans faillir. Mais le doute commençait doucement mais sûrement à se frayer un chemin dans le creux de son ventre.

Déjà, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'emmener ici, sous leur toit ? Comme une envie sordide d'exposer ce corps parfait aux yeux de sa petite amie, comme un rival pour son attention.  
A cette réflexion là, il s'était réellement frappé le front, dans cette chambre où il s'était retrouvé seul avec l'inconscient. Il avait même eu la faiblesse de passer sa main dans ses cheveux chocolats pour replacer sa mèche blanche derrière son oreille.  
Juste après ça, il était sorti en trombe, comme troublé, et Mégumi avait commencé à vertement l'engueuler.  
Des semaines que ça durait de toutes façons, que leur couple se prenait le bec pour un oui ou pour un non.  
Voilà c'était sûrement pour ça que le blessé avait tant retenu son attention. L'inconscient avait une certaine douceur et une sérénité dans ses traits que lui ou Mégu n'avaient plus quand ils étaient face l'un à l'autre.

Alors quelque chose avait hurlé au fond de sa tête, ces petits mots audacieux qu'il avait répété alors sans réfléchir.

« Reste ici.  
- Pardon ? demanda Marco, un peu éberlué par le ton que venait de prendre le brun.  
- Je veux dire… jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri, se corrigea Rui.  
- Mais ta copine…  
- Pas grave, elle supportera, ça ne durera pas si longtemps.  
- Bon… eh bien pourquoi pas… concéda-t-il. Marco. »

Il tendit une main à moitié bandée à son sauveur, avec un sourire éclatant de reconnaissance.

« Rui. »

Il lui rendit son salut et eut un petit sourire. Avec une chaleur qui se lovait au creux de son estomac comme un serpent faisant son nid, il sut qu'il avait à la fois fait une énorme erreur et prit la meilleure décision de sa vie depuis longtemps.


	2. Chapitre2: Invitation

**Aaah de retour! Oui désolée mais le rythme de publication ces prochains mois risque d'être très, trèèès lent. La preuve j'écris plus, pas le temps. je dessine tout le temps tout le temps alors bah voilà ^^' J'essaye juste de me rattraper un peu, quand même avec ce petit chapitre, même si c'est pas le truc le plus attendu. Boah, désolée, j'ai que ça en réserve.**

**Amusez vous bien quand même :x**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Invitation**

Une nouvelle engueulade. Ca devenait tellement fréquent qu'il ne se rappelait même plus de quand ça avait commencé. Rui avait même l'impression que ces disputes avaient toujours eu lieu au sein de leur couple.  
Alors le sujet, maintenant, importait peu… mais aujourd'hui il arrivait à être pourtant intéressant.

« Je croyais t'avoir dis de le foutre dehors !  
- Le mot exact serait peut-être plus « ordonné », tu sais.  
- Où est la différence ? Il n'a rien à faire chez nous ! »

Megumi avait eu du mal à accepter qu'un étranger dorme chez eux, beaucoup de mal. Et elle avait d'ailleurs envoyé son compagnon dormir sur le canapé, ainsi que son invité. Le caméléon avait installé un futon à la va-vite et avait laissé le confortable meuble à Marco, s'enroulant dans un sac de couchage de secours pendant qu'il lui laissait une couette de rechange. Privilège d'invité après tout.

Mais le métis n'avait plus su où se mettre ce soir là.

« Ecoute Rui c'est… très aimable mais je vais rentrer, tu sais…  
- Laisse tomber tes jérémiades, t'es même pas en état pour marcher. Tu restes ici. »

Ce n'était pas la stricte vérité. Rui voulait juste qu'il reste ici, avec lui. C'était étrange, d'accord, mais au moins, comme ça, il avait pu l'observer pendant son sommeil, tout en se plongeant dans ses pensées.  
Et celle qui revenait le plus souvent c'était qu'il trouvait Marco beau. Quand il l'avait soigné déjà, il l'avait constaté, détaillant son corps dans le moindre détail –enfin sauf cette partie sûrement très intéressante qu'il avait laissé sous ce fichu boxer…- et son visage assoupi. Fin et racé. Voilà les deux mots qui lui semblaient les plus appropriés pour le décrire.

Et cette nuit là, il s'était permis d'être un peu plus audacieux que la fois précédente, effleurant ses joues du bout des doigts, descendant sur sa gorge et sur son torse dénudé, suivant les contours de ses pectoraux fort bien dessinés. Et s'était immédiatement arrêté quand l'endormi avait doucement gémit dans son sommeil, avant de se retourner sur le canapé.

Megumi l'avait prévenu. Tant qu'il resterait là, ils dormiraient tous les deux dans le salon, et qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait dire. Son dragon de copine ne semblait pas prendre conscience de l'ampleur du danger auquel elle s'exposait en lui ordonnant cela.  
Un danger qui dura une semaine entière.

Au milieu de la nuit, perdu dans sa contemplation maintenant quotidienne, il avait finalement osé. D'abord un effleurement de ces lèvres qui l'attiraient tant du bout des doigts, puis de sa propre bouche, timidement, craignant son éveil d'un moment à un autre. Pas de réaction notable, alors il pris un peu plus possession de cet endroit, glissant sa langue entre, comme pour en quémander l'accès. Il jouait à mordiller doucement, ou lécher tendrement ces lèvres, quand il remarqua enfin les deux éclats bleu cobalt rivés sur lui.  
Rui recula brusquement et Marco se releva sur un coude, articulant d'une voix apparemment parfaitement réveillée.

« Tu vas faire ça encore longtemps ? Si tu as envie tu peux essayer autre chose que de profiter de mon sommeil à chaque fois, non ? »

Alors il savait ? Le caméléon n'avait pas eu aussi honte de toute sa vie et s'empourpra, heureusement masqué par l'obscurité de la pièce.  
Une main lui effleura l'épaule et un murmure caressant lui parvint.

« Viens, n'ai pas peur. »

Guidée par cette voix basse, il attrapa ce poignet tendu vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, comme une allégeance, avant de rejoindre le métis qui s'était assis sur le canapé.

Une langue joueuse passa sur ses lèvres, et ils entamèrent un baiser fougueux, ardent, basculant sur les coussins. Sans retenue aucune, Rui explora dans le noir le corps sous lui de ses paumes, comme un aveugle cherchant ses repères, et rencontra enfin cet obstacle qu'il avait maudit la semaine passée. Cette barrière de tissu superflue, qu'il s'attela de suite à défaire.  
Mais les mains de Marco lui enserrèrent les poignets, les remontant sur son torse avec un petit claquement de langue désapprobateur.

« Ne sois pas si pressé, tu veux ? Je veux prendre tout mon temps pour te faire découvrir ça. »

C'était vrai, il ne connaissait pas encore bien de quelle façon il pouvait faire ça avec… un autre homme. Un baiser chaste papillonna sur ses lèvres et il devina que le blessé souriait.

« Je vais t'apprendre, alors ne t'impatiente pas. »

Ce murmure, empli de promesses, le fit littéralement fondre. Leurs deux corps quasi-nus qui se frôlaient, s'explorer, se tentaient… Ca lui mettait les sens à vif. Les doigts de Marco saisirent délicatement son membre tendu à travers le tissu de son pyjama, et il perçut un petit rire appréciateur. Un nouveau baiser, qui les laissa haletant.

Puis un bruit bien trop suspect pour que les deux adolescents n'en tiennent pas compte. Chacun regagna promptement sa couche, rabattant couette et sac de couchage sur eux, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
La lumière s'alluma sur une Mégumi à l'air un peu ennuyé.

« Désolée… mais je… Rui… viens dormir avec moi s'il te plaît, je suis désolée… Ca fait une semaine que je t'oblige à dormir là et je… je m'en veux tu sais. »

Calmer son afflux sanguin, rapidement. Parler, voilà, lui parler pour que le sang reflue plus vite.

« C'est rien Mégu… il se redressa, gardant sa literie épaisse sur ses hanches, le temps que les preuves disparaissent pour de bon. J'arrive, laisse-moi juste le temps de ranger ça. »

La jolie jeune femme acquiesça avec un sourire d'excuse et s'en retourna dans la chambre, pour patienter.  
Marco le regarda, narquois.

« J'arrive, hein ?  
- Je suis… désolé… Oublie.  
- Oublier ? Avec cette passion dans tes gestes ? Ah ! Plutôt mourir oui ! Rejoint ta petite amie et fait juste en sorte qu'elle te remette ici demain soir. Et _là_ on pourra aller jusqu'au bout. »

Le caméléon eut un petit sourire, et rejoignit Megumi malgré tout, sous l'œil curieux de son invité. Marco attendait de savoir si la fidélité était réellement ce qui retenait ce beau brun.

Il n'empêchait que l'excitation du moment en elle-même, n'était pas retombée pour autant, et Rui eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sauter sur sa copine par dépit.  
Le seul problème était que depuis bien, longtemps il ne la désirait plus vraiment, et que si il cédait, il allait sûrement faire une énorme bourde.

Prononcer le nom d'un autre par exemple, serait tout à fait le genre d'exemple potentiellement réalisable…

**

Et voilà. Une prise de tête de plus. Un quelque chose de totalement dérisoire, sur la vaisselle ou le déjeuner, il ne savait plus trop. Ca n'avait jamais vraiment d'importance de toutes façons, et ça dérapait vite.

Mégumi avait cédé pour une fois, enfilant son manteau pour faire un tour. Pas de durée précisée, mais Rui savait qu'elle ne se calmerait pas de sitôt.  
Une aubaine pour eux. Une erreur fatale pour elle.

Marco lui avait lancé un regard éloquent et un sourire en coin. Mais le caméléon avait secoué la tête.

« Profiter de son absence ce serait… bas. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de la tromper malgré nos… tensions actuelles.  
- Oh ? Du genre fidèle ? Ou c'est juste un mauvais prétexte ?  
- Marco, hier c'était juste…  
- Juste quoi ? Une passade ? Une pulsion ? Ta copine qui te frustre ? Ne mens pas, Rui. »

Le métis s'approcha de lui, glissant une main sous son tee-shirt.

« Tu en as autant envie que moi. Rien ne te retiens à part ta mauvaise foi. »

Ce contact électrisant de ses doigts courant sur son ventre, sous le tissu… Ce souffle chaud contre ses lèvres… Son invité ne semblait plus qu'attendre le moment où il abdiquerait, avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres et de son corps tout entier.  
Il suffisait d'un simple « oui »…

Un simple oui qu'il faillit accorder lorsque la porte se rouvrit sur sa belle petite amie. Ils se séparèrent juste à temps pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect, et Marco boita jusqu'à elle pour l'aider à porter les sacs qu'elle rapportait des courses qu'elle avait fait pour se vider la tête.  
Un sourire d'excuse de la part du quaterback quand elle le repoussa sèchement et elle passa à côté de Rui sans un mot ni regard.

Marco lui lança un coup d'œil moqueur.  
Le caméléon saisit vite le message.

La prochaine fois, le choix serait extrêmement simple, sans faute.


End file.
